


Двенадцать подвигов героя

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: По подвигу и награда. А Драко Малфой - это ого-го какая награда! И подвиги нужны соответствующие. Главное, ничего не забыть и свериться со списком.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Двенадцать подвигов героя

Герой обязан совершать подвиги. Во-первых, потому что иначе он никакой не герой. А во-вторых, ну чем ещё ему заниматься? Вроде как, для этого родился.

Подвиги – это больно во всех смыслах. Опасно, утомительно и никакой зоны комфорта, даже понятия такого нет.

Зато герою полагается и награда: не простая, не чушь какая-нибудь собачья, а нечто совершенно особенное. Единственное в своем роде. Уникальное. И чем драгоценнее награда, тем сложнее подвиги.

Вот чем-то таким Гарри и утешался. 

Правда, Поттер поумнел – жизнь научила, крепко вколотив знания разными неприятными заклинаниями. Иногда в самом прямом смысл слова вколачивала. Поэтому про Геракла, например, Гарри помнил: про подвиги, про геройство - коллеги по несчастью. Но ещё он помнил, что греческий герой в награду получил безумие и мучительную смерть от яда. Гарри был достаточно умным мальчиком, поэтому понимал, что не надо переть напролом, наобум, как дикий кентавр в Запретном Лесу. Нужен план. Инструкция. Пошаговый алгоритм.

Первым подвигом числился Немейский лев. Душить хищника – способ столь же удивительный и непредсказуемый, как и убивать Волдеморта Экспелиармусом. Так что Гарри по праву мог ставить галочку в списке: подвиг первый – сделано. 

Риддл от широты душевной оставил после себя много всякой заразы, которая пользовалась моментом, вылезала из-под каждой кочки, травила вокруг себя жизнь мелко и крупно. И зачисленный в Аврорат стажер Поттер рьяно взялся за уничтожение этой гидры с целым набором разнообразных голов. Гарри, конечно, не один вылавливал по всем углам всякую мразь, но он и непубличный счет вёл. Так что со спокойной совестью поставил себе вторую галочку: Лернейская гидра, подвиг второй – сделано.

Из стажеров его оперативно перевели, звание аврора дали. И тут наступило время сенсаций, чрезмерного жизнелюбия, экзальтированного счастья – проснулись журналисты. Кому-то для счастья нужно было слагать оды о герое, а кому-то и крепко поднасрать парню. Всплыла старая история Скитер о якобы несчастной влюбленности в Гермиону, в которой кто-то принялся рыться, как собака на помойке. Кому-то пришло в голову, что неспроста герой так яро защищает Северуса Снейпа… И это был предел. Каждую глотку было не заткнуть, хотя желание такое возникало регулярно: скрутить газетенки потуже и запихать поглубже. Во избежание эксцессов Гарри пошел за советом к своей личной мудрой Афине. Гермиона радостно потерла ручки, зарылась в бумаги и написала ему такую речь, что впервые в жизни Поттер учил что-то наизусть с необыкновенным воодушевлением. И даже повторил всё слово в слово, без запинки, продолжая чувствовать небывалый подъем сил. Личная пресс-коференция наделала столько шума, что перья у импровизированных Стимфалийских птиц от журналистики закончились быстро, а кто-то и вовсе ушел от греха подальше вести кулинарные колонки. Подвиг третий был с особенным удовлетворением отмечен жирной галочкой – сделано.

Оставалась ещё Джинни. До официального объявления о помолвке они не дошли. По мнению самого Гарри, они вообще ни до чего толком не дошли, если не считать поцелуи. Но Джиневра была другого мнения. И помотала она Поттера и его нервы изрядно. Гарри просил о серьезном разговоре, а Джин резвой и очень злой ланью скакала на сборы или соревнования. Он ехал за ней, не желая ничего откладывать. А она тянула время, писала письма, угрожала, плакала. И Гарри жалел её, совершенно бессильный против женских слёз. В конце концов, их непонятные метания закончились там же, где и начались – в Норе. Все соревнования закончились, все отношения были выяснены, но Джинни взбрыкнула напоследок, вознамерившись назло загулять по полной. Терпение у Поттера лопнуло: он подхватил её вещи, саму Джин, аппарировал в Нору, сдав с рук на руки матери, повинился, что сам виноват, сам обманул ожидания их дочери, сам дурак и ему очень жаль. Чтобы девчонка бед не натворила, он её привел домой – и на этом всё. Четвертая галочка была поставлена рядом с Керинейской ланью – сделано.

«С чего Люциусу Малфою пришло в голову держать павлинов – остается загадкой», – думал Гарри, нанося визит в мэнор. Там были бы уместнее охотничьи угодья с кабанами. Эти свиньи опасны как на войне, так и в мирное время: моментально впадали в боевую ярость, сохраняя рассудок и хитрожопость. И при этом сбить тварь с цели было нереально. В общем, дикие кабаны Люциусу подходили гораздо больше, решил Поттер, изложив суть вопроса и слушая в ответ, как его растерзают за подобное, распнут, растопчут, поднимут на клыки и непременно свежей плотью попируют. Разговор вышел познавательный. Хорошо, что ни Драко, ни миссис Малфой дома не было: Хорек доучивался за границей, а Нарцисса отдыхала и приглядывала за сыном. Гарри как мог вежливо откланялся и даже не протёр каминную полку в гостиной мэнора белобрысой шевелюрой Малфоя-старшего. А хотел – тот реально достал своими оскорблениями. Но ярящийся Люциус не выглядел убедительно после всех ультиматумов и посулов. И хваленая поттеровская интуиция просто захлебывалась: мы его сделали! Эриманфский вепрь наш – иди и ставь пятую галочку! Сделано.

Через два дня в дверь дома на Гриммаулд-плейс позвонили. Гарри открыл и пожалел, что Фиделиус снят. Малфой-старший по-хозяйски оглядел поттеровскую «конуру», выдал весь набор презрительных гримас из своего обширного арсенала и удалился, напоследок посоветовав превратить эти конюшни в нормальное жилище. Гарри снова подумал о каминной полке, успокоился немного, подумал ещё и вообще съехал нафиг, нагнав в дом кучу рабочих и затеяв капитальный ремонт с перепланировкой. Это был ад, как и любой ремонт. Но Поттер справился и гордился этим даже больше, чем первым своим подвигом. Авгиевы конюшни, шестая галочка стала любимицей – сделано.

Всё же некоторая наивность и недальновидность у Гарри в характере остались. За бурным расставанием с Джинни, за внезапным ремонтом дома он подзабыл, что у Рона характер тоже есть. И если до друга доходит чуточку дольше остальных, то уж когда дойдет… Рон уперся рогами в стену, он ревел, как бык на арене. Пыхтел, периодически намереваясь крушить, бить морды. И поттеровскую не в числе последних. Трубным гласом Рональд взывал к любви и дружбе, к разуму и чувствам, к гордости и предубеждениям и к финалу дошел до преступлений и наказаний. Это было красиво, как бой быков на арене. Укрощение рыжего Критского ужаса с рогами далось нелегко и стоило немало. Из всей той выпивки, которую пришлось влить в себя за «мужскими разговорами», можно было море сотворить! Но Гарри мужественно переплыл даже через это ради седьмой галочки. Сделано.

Поттер устал так глобально, что не представлял, где найти силы на оставшиеся четыре галочки. Он не собирался сдаваться ни за что, но предел запаса прочности есть даже у героев. Стоило бы взять отпуск и хоть недельку отдохнуть. Выспаться в тишине и покое, уехать куда-нибудь, ничего не делать с полным на это правом. Но время поджимало – Хорек собирался возвращаться к родным пенатам. Пора было приниматься за следующие пункты программы.

Гарри поставил чайник, сел за стол и принялся за сделанный на скорую руку бутерброд, когда очередной подвиг позвонил в дверь сам. По чести сказать, это был даже не один подвиг, а все четыре - или даже двенадцать - в одном, если подгонять масштабы для сравнения. На пороге стоял Драко Малфой и нахально улыбался – нервничал.

\- День добрый, Поттер. 

Гарри от шока не нашел, что сказать, и кивнул.

\- Не пригласишь войти?

Пропустив Малфоя в дом и закрыв за ним дверь, Гарри машинально повел его на кухню, уже потом соображая, что, наверное, надо было бы в гостиную. И что одет Поттер в такое, что не приведи Мерлин! Перед Драко стыдно.

\- А я всё ждал, когда ты со мной решишь поговорить, - Малфой не стал чиниться, сел на стул напротив Гарри. – Но ты оригинал: с отцом поговорил, как порядочный человек, с Уизлеттой порвал, всех своих друзей оповестил и даже рыжего дружка угомонил – мне-то он успел надоесть своими нелепыми угрозами буквально за пару дней. Короче, все в курсе, что ты меня любишь и собираешься жить вместе. Один я как дурак ни о чем не догадываюсь.

Гарри продолжал держать молчаливую и совершенно явно проваленную оборону, уже понимая, что мало жизнь ума в него вколотила. Потому что те несколько встреч с Малфоем, когда они как-то незаметно перешли от оскорблений и потасовок к более приятным вещам, были милой неожиданностью. Потом Драко уехал, хотя, конечно, письма и писал, но поговорить не получилось. А Гарри-то уже всё решил для себя и вдохновился на подвиги. Чего, собственно, тянуть? Ещё подцепит Хорек кого-нибудь в своей Франции, или Люциус сосватает. Вот и ринулся лондонский Геркулес на подвиги: подготовить почву и фортификационные сооружения, чтобы Малфою было удобно, комфортно и поводов для расставаний не нашлось. Теперь им не мешали ничьи друзья, родители, неподобающие условия жилья и прочие разнокалиберные препятствия.

\- Наверное, стоило сначала меня спросить, нет? – язвительно, но не зло вопрошал Малфой.

\- Да.

\- И? – Драко выжидающе уставился на него.

\- Ты понимаешь, - засуетился Гарри, снимая с плиты засвистевший чайник, - я хотел сначала всё сделать как нужно, а потом уже к тебе…

Гарри достал чашки, печенье, стал наливать чай.

\- Всё – это что? – поинтересовался хитрый Хорек, умело находя бреши в чужой защите.

\- Ну, у меня были планы, что-то вроде списка, - проблеял Гарри, отчетливо понимая, что его брешь – это столь полюбившиеся галочки.

Самое страшное, что список висел на холодильнике. А холодильник стоял на кухне. И Драко Малфой был на кухне. И не настал ещё тот день, когда от истинно хорёчьего цепкого взгляда можно будет скрыть хоть что-то.

\- Спи-и-и-исок, - протянул Драко, подхватывая листок. – То есть журналисты, ремонт, мой отец – это всё ради меня?

\- С самого первого пункта, - обреченно согласился Гарри.

\- А ты в курсе, что после всех подвигов Геракл получил…

\- В курсе, - перебил Поттер. – Но у меня всё под контролем!

\- Всё-всё? – ехидно спросил змей-искуситель. – Ничего не забыл?

Виртуозно, прямо из воздуха Драко достал перо, приписал: «Получить награду – сделано», поставил жирную галочку, обвел её кружочком…

…и поцеловал.

Сколько веревочка не вейся, а конец будет, решил Гарри. Геракл в финале получил яд вместо всяких там сокровищ. И Поттер тоже получил яд – сладкий такой, тягучий, обманчиво ленивый. Он растекся по жилам, спрятался под кожей и пропитал всю жизнь Гарри насквозь. И противоядия от Драко Малфоя не существовало. Во всяком случае, для Гарри Поттера.

Впрочем, никто не мешал герою вести новый отсчет, начиная с этого яда историю следующих подвигов: таскать теперь уже в их общий дом яблоки для Драко; воевать с неожиданно объединившимися Гермионой, Джинни и Панси – этим амазонкам палец в рот не клади, по локоть откусывали; сражаться с толпой плотоядных слизеринцев, которые первое время так и норовили оттяпать от героя кусок побольше, пока он не прошел проверку и не стал своим насколько это возможно в принципе; утихомиривать и одомашнивать как Цербера чету Малфоев, которые то и дело взбрыкивали из-за единственного сына. И периодически тяжко вздыхать:

\- За что мне это всё?

\- По подвигу и награда, - философски отвечал счастливый Драко, окончательно прижившийся рядом с Гарри.

Кто б, в общем-то, спорил? Только не Поттер.

К тому же жизнь с аврором тоже не сахар. И даже в чем-то подвиг. Вот и выходило, что Драко тоже герой. А, значит, они друг другу подходят идеально.


End file.
